onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Akatokuro
The Akatokuro is the personal ship of Vice Admiral Portgas D. Noir. In her absence, command of the ship falls to her First Mate, Commodore CadeBetween the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea - Chapter 8. Ship Appearance The Akatokuro is about the same size as Garp's ship, making it slightly smaller than the Buster Call warships. It is painted black instead of the standard green and blue. The figurehead is a pair of entwined hibiscuses, one red and one black. The rest of the ship follows the standard design, marking them as Marines''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 8. Ship Crew The Akatokuro has a crew of seven hundred Marines at anytime, though the ship is capable of sailing with both less and more than that. The crew has a reputation for being unruly, and many were specifically transferred to Noir's command because of their behavior''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 10. Despite their issues, the crew of the Akatokuro is known as one of the strongest crews in the Marines. Many of the crew are capable of using Haki - highly unusual since only Vice Admirals are usually trained in the skill - including the only two Marines capable of Conqueror's Haki. The crew boasts four Devil Fruit users among them. The Akatokuro is the only Marine crew to regularly clash with a Yonko, and the repeated battles against Red Hair Shanks has given the crew a resistance to Conqueror's Haki that other Marine crews lack. Commissioned Officers Portgas D. Noir Vice Admiral and commanding officer of the Akatokuro, Noir has ultimate authority over the Akatokuro's movements and actions''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 8. Noir is the most powerful member of the Akatokuro, regarded as strong as an Admiral by the New World pirates''An Albatross Around Your Neck'' - Chapter 10. Her main weapon consists of playing cards that she reinforces with Haki and throws''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 4. Noir is capable of all three types''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea - Chapter 1'' of Haki, and is one of two Marines capable of Conqueror's Haki''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 9. According to Noir, the greatest asset she brings to the crew is protection from the political maneuvering of the other admiral ranks''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 12. Noir has been a Marine for over twenty years. She served under the command of Vice Admiral Monkey D. Garp, before her promotion to captain and being given command of her own ship and crew. She has a number of former subordinates, including Smoker''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 7. Cade Commodore Cade is the First Mate of the Akatokuro, and the commanding officer in Noir's absence''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 8. He is one of four Devil Fruit users on the crew, and ate the Paramecia-type Hibi Hibi no MiBetween the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea - Chapter 16. Cade is noted to be a highly capable leader and has been considered for promotion to Rear Admiral. Cade has served on Noir's crew for almost twenty years''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 8, having voluntarily transferred to her command shortly after the Buster Call on Ohara''An Albatross Around Your Neck'' - Chapter 9. Cade serves as the moral compass of the crew''An Albatross Around Your Neck'' - Chapter 4, specifically chosen by Noir for his moral beliefs and determination to hold people accountable for their actions. Calig Rafi Commander Calig Rafi is the Second Mate of the AkatokuroBetween the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea - Chapter 8. She is one of the crew's four Devil Fruit users, and the only current Logia, having eaten the Sumi Sumi no MiBetween the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea - Chapter 8. Rafi's main weapons are a pair of pistols and her Devil Fruit. She is capable of Observation Haki. Rafi is a former slave. After obtaining her freedom, Rafi covered up the Hoof of the Dragon and joined the Marines. As a teen, Rafi learned to pick locks. In contrast to Cade's morals, Rafi is sadistic and moderates her behavior only for Noir. Sin Lieutenant Commander Sin is the doctor and surgeon of the AkatokuroBetween the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea - Chapter 8. He is able to use Observation Haki, and is noted to have more precision with it than Noir, who is also noted for her precise Observation. Sin generally uses his Observation Haki to help with his diagnoses, but also to track the emotional states of the crew. Infantry and Sailors Ten Sile Petty Officer Ten Sile is the Ropemaker of the Akatokuro. ''He is one of four Devil Fruit users on the crew, having eaten the Paramecia-type Nawa Nawa no Mi''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea - Chapter 8. Sile is the second crew member capable of using Conqueror's Haki, which is noted to be much stronger than Noir's. Unknown Ranked Crew Orion One of four Devil Fruit users on the crew, Orion ate the Mythical Zoan-type Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Siren. He is able to hypnotize others into doing what he wishes, but cannot discriminate between allies or foes. He is not capable of using Haki''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 8. Aria Aria is the cook of the AkatokuroBetween the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea - Chapter 8. She has a legendary temper''An Albatross Around Your Neck'' - Chapter 6, and her rolling pin is infamous among the crew. Others Kita: Sin's assistant. Miohi: Gunner. Chopsticks: Chopsticks is a carpenter aboard the Akatokuro. They are mischievous and prone to pranking other crew members''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 13. Zoi: Marine. Tera: Sniper. Lara: Marine. Gwyn: Marine. Shizuka: Marine. History The crew was formed at some point between 1502 and 1513, and was placed under the command of Portgas D. Noir. In 1513 the Akatokuro engaged in a snowball fight against the Red Force, beginning a yearly tradition''An Albatross Around Your Neck'' - Chapter 4. Ten Sile joined the crew as a chore boy in 1515, becoming a ropemaker by the year 1517. At that point, Sile's Devil Fruit became known to the rest of the Marine Corps and poaching attempts by the other admiral ranks began''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 8. In 1519, Noir took a year long vacation, leaving command of the Akatokuro to her First Mate, Cade. During that time, the attempts to transfer Sile away from Noir's command increased. In 1520, Noir returned and resumed command''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 8. A year later, the Akatokuro executed a ship of slavers, rescuing a number of children. Noir was injured in the conflict, forcing her leave command to Cade once more while she recovered. Noir had Sile train under Garp while Noir was on medical leave''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 10. A year later, the crew was at Marineford while Noir met with Sengoku''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 12. Some time later, the crew engaged in no holds barred sparring. Noir sparred with Sile before she was called away by Rafi to speak with Smoker''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 13. A week after, the Akatokuro made port in the New World on their way to Impel Down and Navy Headquarters. One of the Iron Eye Pirates' ships was there at the same time, but the two sides did not come to blows''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 15. Trivia * The Akatokuro ''has at least one of each Devil Fruit type. * The ''Akatokuro's theme mirrors Rouge and Noir: ** Akatokuro is Japanese for 'red and black,' matching 'Rouge et Noir' which is a French card game. ** The figurehead is a pair of hibiscuses matching Rouge and Noir's names. References